The Meiosis Gordon Conference is held bi-annually at Colby-Sawyer College in New London, New Hampshire. The 2004 meeting is scheduled for June 13-18. The 2006 meeting has yet to be scheduled but is likely to be held in early June. These conferences focus on research aimed at understanding the mechanisms of meiosis, the specialized cell division process by which diploid organisms generate haploid gametes. Meiosis is of central importance to sexually reproducing organisms, since precise partitioning of chromosomes during meiosis is critical for the normal development and viability of an embryo. Failure to execute the meiotic program correctly can lead to chromosomal aneuploidy, one of the leading causes of miscarriages and birth defects in humans. Further, cellular processes that are integral parts of the meiotic program, such as genetic recombination, sister chromatid cohesion, and cell-cycle checkpoint control, are also crucial for maintaining genome integrity in somatic cells. In particular, these processes repair DNA damage and prevent chromosome missegregation and rearrangement events that could otherwise lead to cancer. Thus, understanding the control of meiosis and meiotic chromosome segregation is highly relevant both for efforts to ensure normal development of human embryos and to forestall the development of neoplasia. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Meiosis Gordon Conference provides an opportunity for 140 scientists from throughout the world to meet and discuss the most recent developments in the meiosis field. Most attendees are principal investigators at academic research institutions, but postdoctoral fellows, graduate students, and members of government and industrial laboratories will also attend. Invited speakers will cover all aspects of meiosis in model organisms as well as in humans. A range of approaches will be presented including cytology, genetics, cell biology, and biochemistry. Plenary sessions will cover meiotic DNA replication and initiation of meiotic recombination; mechanisms and regulation of meiotic recombination; nuclear reorganization, homolog pairing, and synapsis during meiotic prophase; chromosome condensation, cohesion, and meiotic chromosome axes; meiotic centromeres and chromosome segregation; progression through the meiotic program during gametogenesis; as well as the evolutionary origins and evolutionary functions of meiosis. Poster sessions and workshops will also provide opportunities for scientific discussion and exchange of ideas. Free time will be provided during the afternoon to allow for informal discussions. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Meiosis Gordon Conference is one of only two regularly held meetings that concentrate on meiosis. The other meeting is held in alternate years in Europe and provides a more limited opportunity for participation, especially for scientists from the United States. The Meiosis Gordon Conference thus provides the most important forum for presenting and discussing new findings regarding a process that is central to sexual reproduction and to maintenance of genome integrity. [unreadable] [unreadable]